


Ice Skating

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Gendry's scared of ice skating is probably the quickest way to persuade Arya that's a great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt 'ice skating' as part of the christmas 25 days of fic

“I’m not going ice skating.” Gendry insisted.

Arya just looked at him. She already had her skates on and was just waiting for him to put on the skates she had dumped in front of him.

“I’ll just watch you, I’ll be much happier watching you.”

“No. Stop being so damm stupid and put your skates on, it’s not going to kill you.” Arya had no desire to miss any time on the ice and the session was starting in a few minutes, plus it just wouldn’t be as fun by herself.

“It almost did last time.”

“You were ten and you sprained your wrist. It’s a stupid reason to not ice skate.”

“It really hurt though,” he was whining now and he knew it.

“Stop being a baby or do you want me to force you into those skates?”

Gendry just looked at her and then sighed and started to put them on. It wasn’t that he was scared exactly but he just didn’t want to embarrass himself and end up in hospital or something equally stupid. There were a lot of people around; one of them could easily slice his fingers off if he fell over.

Arya just grinned, “good boy.”

“I’m not your pet dog Arya.”

It was probably more annoying that she just looked up at him and laughed at that rather than coming up with a witty remark, but really he what was far more annoying was the fact that she stranded him as soon as they got on the ice. He thought that he’d get used to her being annoying but she always found new ways to do it, she was a pocket sized annoying machine – which was why he loved her.

“I have to warm up first,” she explained, “hold onto the sides as you move around and I’ll come back for you.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that there were a bunch of other people doing exactly the same thing Gendry would have probably got straight off the ice again, also he was not going to let Arya call him a wimp for giving up so fast now he was there.

He was almost half way round the rink when a pink cheeked grinning Arya almost crashed into the barrier right in front of him. “See it’s not that hard.”

“Speak for yourself,” he muttered.

“Fine, take my hands.”

“I’m not letting go of the side.”

“Well you are because I’m not going to stay at the side and the whole point of this is to prove we can do regular dates remember?”

“Well when you said regular dates I thought you meant dinner in a restaurant, not you trying to kill me.”

“Stop being so dramatic and take my hands.” Of course Arya didn’t actually wait for him to give her his hands; instead she just grabbed them and started to pull him away.

“Stop this Arya! Stop it!”

She just laughed, “stop acting like a baby. Straighten your feet up while I drag you through okay.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that he knew that he’d definitely get hurt and fall over if he tried to fight her he’d be scrambling back to the side apace, instead he let her pull him towards the middle of the rink. Apart from the fact that there were no sides it actually seemed like the best place to be, there was hardly anyone there.

“Okay idiot stand still and watch how I skate okay.” Arya instructed him as she let go of his hands and began to skate away from him.

Gendry tried to watch her feet but really he had no idea how he was meant to do something that she made look that easy – also it was really tempting to stare at her bum. “You just like it when you can boss me around,” he told her when she skated back to him.

“Well you need it. I’ll hold your hands again and skate backwards, but this time you try and actually bend your knees a bit.”

“I feel like a five year old,” he pointed out.

“Don’t be silly, there are five year olds here who are much better than you.”

“Oi!”

“Sad but true,” she was laughing despite her efforts to sound downcast however.

It was hard to explain what exactly happened next but the next thing he knew he was flying forwards right into Arya and completely unable to stop it. Which is probably why he ended up lying on top of her with the freezing ice right beneath them.

“Shit, are you okay? Did you hit your head?” Gendry had been pretty sure he was going to manage to hurt himself but he’d thought that Arya was going to be safe from his idiocy.

“It’s fine stupid, it only hurts a little. Just get off me you lump.” She was clearly trying to laugh but he could see she was wincing.

The problem was that he had no ability to actually get up so instead he rolled awkwardly to the side and tried to help her sit up. “Are you sure you’re okay? I think medics are coming over.”

“Stop being stupid, I’m fine. See,” she grabbed his hands as she spoke, “one hundred per cent fine.” She pulled him in for a quick kiss with a faint laugh then, “four hundred per cent fine.”

“Magic power of my kisses?”

“Nope, I just drain your life force that way.”

And at that Gendry did actually manage to laugh, just in time to look like a completely insensitive boyfriend as the medics arrived.

“Idiot.”


End file.
